


[铁虫] 我可以干上一整天

by harumi711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Starker, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harumi711/pseuds/harumi711
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	[铁虫] 我可以干上一整天

彼得十七岁了，彼得很开心，托尼也很开心。

他们终于可以合法做爱了。

时针才刚指向十二点，两人便迫不及待的有如饿狼一样剥掉对方的衣服，一边剥衣服一边还要忙着接吻，互相撕咬对方的嘴唇，彷佛在抢葡萄的海豹一样。托尼明显比彼得要有技巧，最少从彼得身上剥下来的衣服是完整的。至于彼得，他就只是在撕碎覆盖在托尼身上的所有布料而已。

两人裸着身躯倒进床里，身为前花花公子的托尼当然不会容许整场性事落入小处男的掌控下，他很快便用高超的技巧把蜘蛛侠吻得变成一滩奶油，失去所有蛮力只能任由托尼摆布。

经过了一个小时，彼得已经射了两次，托尼则终于迎来第一次高潮。他看着一脸迷蒙的彼得，为到自己替他带来无与伦比的初体验而感到心满意足，便准备公主抱起彼得到浴室清理身体，然后一起回到床上拥抱着他再进入睡眠，他很肯定这一觉会是优质睡眠。

直到把男孩抱进浴室，扭开水掣让热水流过男孩满布红痕的身体的时候，一切还没有任何不对劲。彼得仍然软绵绵的彷佛只是个普通的十七岁男孩，任由托尼把他公主抱起放进浴缸，还甜腻地「嗯──」了一声。然而当托尼开始让热水射进彼得的后穴里，并以手指挖出里面的遗精时，这孩子便开始不安份起来。

托尼仅花了两秒便发现彼得又硬了。看着他一脸饥渴难耐地扭动，托尼也被诱惑得起了反应，便扶着他的腰又做了起来。

浴室play持续了一小时，刚破处的男孩的持久力当然不如久历沙场的花花公子，他又射了两次，托尼才终于又射在他的体内。

好不容易终于清理好身体，托尼抱着又被操得软绵绵的彼得回到床上，把那比他小一圈的男孩抱在怀里，准备直接进入睡眠，既然两人都是男的，在激烈性事后倦得想马上睡觉并不需要太多事后温存应该是种生理需求。

然而才刚闭上眼没多久，托尼感觉到怀里的小东西正在扭动着。很快，他便感觉到那孩子正在他的大腿上蹭着他的性器，他似乎又硬了。

托尼有点累了。他想假装已经睡熟没有感觉到男孩的躁动，然而彼得蹭得愈来愈过份，更开始攀上托尼身上，让自己勃起的性器挨上托尼仍未有反应的性器积极地蹭着，于是托尼也被搞硬了，便又一个翻身把彼得压在身下，开始他们的第三回合。

第三回合，托尼坚持得更久，过了一个半小时才终于射精，而男孩在这期间射了三次。

屈指一算，托尼惊讶地发现彼得在短短接近四小时内已经射了七次。他摸摸彼得射在他腹肌上的精液，看上去比之前的要稀释，他确信彼得应该也累了，于是便又把他抱到浴室清洁。托尼为彼得洗掉体内的液体后便为他洗身体，他乖乖地让托尼把肥皂泡擦满全身，然后也学着托尼替托尼擦肥皂泡──然而，当他的手来到托尼的性器官上面时，他又开始不安份起来，用肥皂泡充当润滑，替托尼来了一场手活。撸着撸着，托尼硬了，彼得也硬了，于是托尼只好认命，又再跟彼得来了一场浴室play。

这次，他们又花了一个半小时，彼得射了两次，托尼一次。

又又再洗好澡，托尼抱着彼得回到床上，想着这次应该终于完事了，也感到非常满足，自从不再当花花公子之后，他好久没有试过一晚高潮四次了。

他默默计算了一下，彼得已经射了九次。

他禁不住打了个哆嗦。

他把那看上去一脸食饱餍足的彼得抱进怀里，吻了吻他的额头，在他耳边轻声且温柔地说了一句「睡吧，宝贝」后，便闭上双眼准备马上进入深眠。

他太低估刚开苞的好奇宝宝蜘蛛侠了。

当他感到自己下体传来温热的触感时，他还以为是因为刚才过份放纵的性事让他做春梦，然而很快他便发现了这不是梦。他睁开眼，发现彼得正趴在他的身下吞吐着他的阴茎，他看了看墙上的时钟，现在是清晨六点了，换言之他才睡了不到一小时。

他对上了彼得的眼睛，那男孩正向他发射无辜哀求视线。

托尼叹了一口气，便伸手把彼得捞起来，然后开始为他手淫，他乖顺地倚在托尼怀里咿咿呀呀地叫着，彷佛一只纯情不耐操的小奶猫，被托尼撸一下便会射。

事实上他也真的射了，射出来的精液明显更稀，托尼认为他已经满足这男孩了，他应该没什么可以射了。他安慰地揉了揉彼得的头发，然后抱着他，像要哄他入睡似的轻轻拍着他的背部。彼得舒服地呜咽了一声，然后却想要挣脱托尼的怀，手正滑向托尼的下体。

托尼伸手抓住了他的手肘，「等等，你想干吗？」

彼得歪歪头，一脸不解，「你还没射啊？而且你还没进来呢。」

托尼咽了咽口水，「……你不累吗？」他试探地问道。

彼得露出了灿烂的笑容，「I can do this all day！」

不不不不不不──队长不会希望他的名言出现在这种情况。

然后托尼还是认命地把男孩压到身下，准备使出浑身解数满足这刚开苞拥有超强自愈力的变异体。


End file.
